orlando_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheiron Group
Group Name: '''The Cheiron Group '''Other Names: '''The Field Projects Division '''Group Type: '''Conspiracy '''Endowment: Thaumatechnology 'Overview: '''A conglomeration of medical suppliers, pharmaceutical companies, and research groups, the public face of Cheiron Limited is that of a moderately benevolent corporation leading the fields of experimental medicine. What is less known is that the organization is aware of the supernatural world, and employs hunters to actively track down and capture creatures with superhuman abilities for testing and experimentation, and provides surgical augmentation to their hunters for this very purpose. History Cheiron has its origins in a small pharmaceutical company founded in Europe in 1904, with its founder, Edward Barrett, taking the name from the legendary centaur who gave man medicine. As the years wore on, the Cheiron Group expanded its horizons by buying up a number of smaller companies to form a multinational conglomerate; today it has its hand in everything from aspirin to soft drinks. Most famously, Cheiron was involved in a lawsuit in 1999 from a number of religious organizations, particularly Christian ones, charging that the company was involved with Satanic practices. The rumor was believed to come from the company's logo which it had had since its founding: a horned and bearded man wearing a laurel wreath placed over a caduceus. The lawsuits all failed, and Cheiron made a mint from the publicity. Purpose To the public, Cheiron is merely another multinational, albeit one that offers affordable medical supplies and pharmaceutical products, even after the lawsuit. Inside the company, there is a different story. Cheiron's purpose is to gather and study as many supernatural creatures as they can, often with the same cold, uncaring manner as when they swallow up a smaller company into their conglomerate, but there is something more that even some of the highest members of the conspiracy don't know. It concerns their board of directors, and a single word translated from corporate babble: "Colonization." Organization The good news is that once someone gets a job in the Field Projects Division, they have it for life. The bad news is if they want to leave, they can't... not even as a corpse. To ensure employee loyalty, all members of the division will have an implant Cheiron has developed placed in them, effectively making them company property and subjecting them to all of the clauses within; their own bodies can even be claimed by Cheiron for dissection or rendering to gain further data on the devices they had within them. The benefit of being a Cheiron hunter is the company offers a lot of support without offering much in the way of questions or hindrance; so long as a hunter does not drag the Cheiron Group's name through the mud, they are free to operate as they see fit. Bringing in new or rare things are guaranteed to net any employee a nice bonus. The three sub-divisions of the Cheiron Group are: * ''Retrieval: The most numerous agents in the FPD. It is their job to find and capture the monsters. Members of the sub-division gain an Amputation specialty under the Medicine skill. * Recruitment: Agents always looking out for other hunters to bring into the company, for no other reason than the fact that Field Projects can go through its agents quickly. Members of the sub-division gain a Corporate Doublespeak specialty under the Subterfuge skill. * Field Research: Little more than observers, monitoring other hunters, often to scavenge from the dust and rubble for the company before disappearing. Members of the sub-division gain an Experimentation specialty under the Science skill. Members * Doctor Joseph "Shrike" Lusiak * Doctor Karl "Oprah" Birkin